What Wrong With You Siwonie?
by KyeNa
Summary: @Agnezmo Princess Indonesia/Ya sudah kau pacaran saja dengan artis Indonesia itu/Baby bogoshipoyo/kau pikir aku gentong makan sebanyak ini/Hyung Siwon hyung mentionan lagi sama artis Indonesia itu/Choi kuda kurang ajar.Summary berantakan ..langsung baca dech . Yewon Fanfiction, Yaoi.


Title : What Wrong With You Siwon-ie?

Cast : All Member Super Junior

Pair : Yewon Slight 2Woon

Warning : Alur ngebut dan membingungkan,Typo (s),Tidak sesui EYD,OOC, Etc.

Discliemer : Autor hanya meminjam nama cast untuk FF ini, cerita _ini just fanfiction ,just for_ _fun_,tanpa ada maksud untuk menyingung siapapun atau mendeskriditkan cast yang ada di dalamnya.

A/n : Anggap saja Yesung masih tinggal di Dorm ne ^^,Terus ada moment-moment yang tidak tepat waktunya anggap aja pas ya hi…hi.

~Happy Reading~

Seoul At 7th Marc

"Yak apa-apaan ini"

Pekikan Yesung menggelegar keseluruh dorm membuat para member yang sedang bersantai di dorm menggeleng pasrah melihat tingkah hyung tertua mereka, ya Yesung saat ini tengah menyandang status sebagai hyung tertua karena Leeteuk leader mereka sedang menjalani Wajib Militer selama kurang lebih dua tahun.

"Siwon-ie jelek, kuda pervert! Seenakmu saja menggoda yeoja melalui tweet-tweet mu, apa ini? Agnezmo Princess Indonesia, yak..yak, kau anggap apa aku ini?"

Yesung terus mencak-mencak tak jelas tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari layar iphone miliknya, sesekali diketuk-ketuknya layar iphone itu bringas seakan-akan iphone itulah sumber kekesalannya.

"Awas saja kau, jangan harap kau akan mendapat jatah dariku selama setahun"

Gumaman yesung membuat member lain yang berada tak jauh darinya langsung sweetdrop berjamaah dan memandang aneh kearah hyung mereka tersebut.

Yesung yang tersadar saat semua member sedang memandang aneh kearahnya hanya meringis sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal "Hehe..jangan memandangku seperti itu, aku tau aku itu imut, cute, tampan dan harusnya aku yang disebut princess bukan yeoja itu!"

"Hyung bicara apa sih? dari tadi teriak-teriak tak jelas seperti orang gila" Kyuhyun memilih untuk menghampiri Yesung dan duduk disebelah hyungnya tersebut dan langsung merebut iphone dari tangan Yesung, mata Kyuhyun langsung membulat saat memandang layar iphone milik Yesung

"Mwo..buahahahahaha..jadi karena ini dari tadi hyung mencak-mencak tak karuan"

Pletak

"Appo"

Yesung memukul kepala kyuhyun bringas saat Kyuhyun bukannya prihatin malah tertawa seenak jidatnya "kenapa malah tertawa pabbo" gerutu Yesung kesal.

Donghae dan eunhyuk yang juga penasaran ikut nimbrung dan merebut iphone yesung dari tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan Yesung.

Reaksi yang mereka tunjukkan tak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi Kyuhyun saat memandang layar iphone milik Yesung "Buahahahahahahahaha…." Tawa pasangan monyet dan ikan itu langsung pecah saat tak lama memandang layar iphone milik Yesung.

"Siwon sudah mulai normal sepertinya buahahahaha"

Plak, plak

"Apa maksudmu monyet? Dan kau juga ikan bau amis berhenti tertawa atau kalian berdua akan kurebus dan kujadikan menu special di Mobit" gumam Yesung setelah berhasil menganiaya Eunhae, aura hitam mulai terlihat menari-nari diatas kepala namja manis itu.

"Kkk rasakan" gumam Kyuhyun senang saat melihat yesung menganiaya Eunhae.

"Kau juga maknae!" dengus yesung membuat kyuhyun mengkeret dan bungkam saat melihat tatapan tajam dari hyung manisnya itu "sini iphone ku" Yesung langsung merebut iphonenya dari tangan Donghae "kalian menyebalkan" gerutunya Yesung kesal dan memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar.

Blammm

Yesung menutup pintu kamar sekuat tenaganya membuat member yang lain hanya mengurut dada melihat tingkah kekanakan hyung manis mereka itu.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Kangin pada Kyuhyun dan Eunhae yang sedang cengo tingkat dewa "hei.."

Plak plak plak

"Aku bertanya pada kalian" bentak kangin yang kesal karena ketika dongsaengnya itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan darinya.

"Dasar racon jelek, ini sakit tau" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sudah mendapat jitakan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Salah sendiri kalian tidak menghiraukanku!" balas kangin cuek "jadi..ayamku?(Kangin korban iklan) eh maksudnya yesung hyung kenapa?"

"Itu tuh siwon hyung selingkuh sama diva dari Indonesia" ujar kyuhyun mendramatisir keadaan.

"jJinjja..wah..bisa gawat kalau begini!" Kangin mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya memasang pose berfikir.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas "maksud hyung apa?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti apa yang akan terjadi pada tuan muda Choi itu..kkk" Kangin berevil smirk, sepertinya namja raccoon itu tertular virus evil dari maknae mereka.

Didalam kamar Yesung mengutak-atik lagi iphone miliknya, matanya tak lekat memandangi layar iphone itu. Kekesalannya semakin memuncak, Yesung merasa kata-kata Siwon untuk Agnes begitu romantic "Siwon-ie pabbo, tukang bohong! Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mentionan dengan yeoja itu, benarkah kau menyukainya Siwon-ie?"

Yesung menangkup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, kecemburuan membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan bahunya bergetar karena menangis, Yesung merasa Siwon sudah tak mencintai dirinya lagi "aku membencimu Siwon-ie" isak Yesung lirih.

00O00

Pagi ini semua member telah siap dengan perlengkapan mereka, mereka akan berangkat ke Indonesia untuk mengisi acara Music Bank dalam rangka merayakan empat puluh tahun kerja sama Indonesia dengan Korea Selatan.

"Baby Bogoshipoyo! Mianhe tadi malam aku tak sempat menghubungimu" Siwon memeluk yesung dari belakang, seperti tak terjadi apapun namja tampan itu tanpa malu memeluk dan mencium kekasihnya itu saat mereka kini tengah berkumpul di bandara Incheon.

"lepas!" Yesung menepis pelukan Siwon dan meninggalkan namja tampan itu menuju pesawat yang telah disiapkan khusus untuk mereka.

Siwon menautkan alisnya bingung "aku salah apa?" inner Siwon

Kyuhyun menyikut lengan Siwon pelan "makanya hyung jangan bermain api karena hyung sendiri nantinya yang akan terbakar" setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya Kyuhyun langsung beranjak menyusul Yesung.

Siwon cengo dengan kata-kata evil maknae itu "siapa yang main api, perasaan tadi malam aku syuting drama sampai pagi, kapan aku bermain api? Akh…" Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menyusul member yang lain menuju pesawat.

Didalam pesawat Yesung memilih untuk duduk bersebelahan bersama Kangin, biasanya dia akan mengosongkan bangku disebelahnya untuk Siwon tapi kali ini tidak, Siwon semakin bingung akan sikap aneh namjachingunya itu.

Melihat tak ada ruang kosong untuknya disebelah Yesung, siwon memilih duduk dibelakang yesung dan kangin karena hanya disitulah tempat duduk yang belum diiisi oleh member lain, siwon sedikit lega karena dia masih bisa duduk tidak jauh dari Yesung , Siwon tau kalau Yesung takut dengan ketinggian dan biasanya Siwon akan memeluknya saat pesawat lepas landas.

Yesung Pov

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memeluknya tadi, tapi aku masih kesal karena seenak jidatnya dia merayu yeoja itu melalui akun Twitter miliknya, huh..menyebalkan.

"Hyung, kau yakin tidak mau duduk dengan Siwon?" Kangin bertanya padaku, ya kami memang duduk bersebelahan karena aku tak ingin kuda jelek itu duduk disebelahku seperti biasanya.

"Ani, biar saja dia duduk sendiri dibelakang"

"Ehm..ya sudah kalau begitu.." Kangin menutup matanya dengan penutup mata berwarna hitam.

Sebenarnya aku takut, aku tak biasa tidak duduk bersebelahan dengan Siwon-ie, biasanya dia akan memelukku saat pesawat lepas landas, huh..aku harus kuat, fighting Kim Jongwoon.

Yesung Pov End.

Beberapa menit lagi pesawat yang membawa member Super Junior akan segera lepas landas, Siwon melihat Yesung sama sekali belum memasang sabuk pengamannya dan seperti biasanya Siwon lah yang akan mengaitkan sabuk pengaman pada pinggang Yesung saat mereka duduk bersebelahan. Siwon berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dilihatnya Yesung kini telah terlelap padahal pesawat masih beberapa menit lagi lepas landas, dipandanginya namja manis itu sedikit intens "aku benar-benar merindukanmu baby? Apa salahku sampai kau marah seperti ini (chup)" Siwon mencuri ciuman dari bibir Yesung dan mulai memasang sabuk pengaman pada pinggang kekasihnya itu.

Siwon menepuk-nepuk lengan Kangin yang juga terlelap disebelah Yesung "Hyung, Kangin hyung bangun" Ucap Siwon sepelan mungkin takut membangunkan Yesung.

Kangin membuka penutup matanya "eh Siwon-ah wae? hoam"

"Sssttt! Hyung pindah kebelakang ya! Biar aku duduk disini bersama Yesung hyung" pinta Siwon pada Kangin, Kangin yang sudah membaca situasi memilih untuk menuruti permintaan Siwon.

Mereka pun berpindah posisi, Siwon kini tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan Yesung "hah..akhirnya" gumam namja tampan itu lega. Siwon menutup wajahnya dengan jaket hitam miliknya agar Yesung tak mengenalinya saat terbangun nanti.

Perhatian kepada seluruh penumpang, beberapa detik lagi pesawat akan lepas landas. Bagi anda yang belum memasang sabuk pengaman sebaiknya anda segera memasangnya dan dimohon kepada anda semua untuk mematikan ponsel anda sebelum pesawat lepas landas.

Yesung terbangun saat mendengar ucapan pramugari yang disuarakan melalui speaker, Yesung mengernyit saat melihat sabuk pengamannya sudah terpasang dengan rapi "kapan aku memasangnya?" gumam Yesung bingung, dialihkannya perhatiannya pada namja disebelahnya "masih tidur" gumamnya yang tak sadar siapa kini yang tengah tertidur bersebelahan dengannya.

Greek

Yesung merasakan pesawat sedikit bergetar karena akan lepas landas, mendadak wajah namja manis itu langsung memucat, digenggamnya pegangan kursi pesawat sekuat tenaga "Si..Siwon-ie" gumamnya lirih karena disaat seperti ini biasanya yesung selalu berada dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu "Si..Siwon-ie aku ta..takut" gumamnya lagi lirih, tubuhnya bergetar cukup hebat karena ketakutan.

Siwon yang mendengar lirihan Yesung langsung mendekap namjanya itu lembut tanpa membuka jaket yang menutupi wajahnya, Yesung yang sudah terlalu ketakutan hanya diam saat namja yang berada disebelahnya langsung memeluknya erat, perlahan Yesung sedikit lebih tenang sampai akhirnya namja manis itu tertidur dipelukan Siwon. Melihat kekasihnya sudah lebih tenang Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan namjachingunya itu tertidur pulas ditempat duduknya.

~Skip Time~

Tanpa terasa pesawat sudah mendarat di bandara Soekarno Hatta, Yesung terbangun dari tidurnya dan sontak kaget karena saat ini dia berada dalam pelukan Kangin menurut dia. Tapi ada yang aneh saat yesung masih belum melepas pelukan namja yang masih tidur didekatnya, yesung sangat familiar dengan aroma tubuh namja itu. Penasaran Yesung langsung membuka jaket hitam yang menutupi wajah namja yang masih asik memeluknya.

Sreeet

"Yak..Choi Siwon" teriak Yesung marah.

Siwon yang masih tertidur pulas langsung terbangun karena terkejut akibat jeritan khas dari namjachingunya itu "wae babby?" tanyanya penasaran

"bukankah tadi kau dibelakang, kenapa sekarang ada disini? Huh aku membencimu" Yesung bergegas mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari pesawat tanpa memperdulikan Siwon yang lagi-lagi hanya cengo tingkat Eyang Subur akibat ulah namjachingunya itu.

"Hahahahaha" Kyuhyun langsung tertawa setan saat melihat ekspresi frustasi yang ditujukan Siwon karena Yesung "makanya hyung jangan keganjenan jadi orang" ujar maknae evil itu lalu ngeloyor keluar dari pesawat sambil menjinjing tas ransel miliknya.

Siwon mengejar Kyuhyun sebelum maknae itu turun dari pesawat "maksudmu apa Kyu? Dan siapa yang keganjenan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu"

"Fikir saja sendiri" jawab Kyuhyun cuek

"Yak, cepat katakan apa yang membuat Yesung hyung marah padaku maknae?"

"Hyung pabbo, wajahmu saja yang tampan tapi otakmu lambat seperti kura-kura Yesung hyung"

Siwon langsung melotot mendengar celetukan maknae mereka itu, tapi Siwon mencoba bersabar demi mendapatkan apa yang ingin didengarnya dari mulut maknae evil itu "terserah kau mau bilang apa, yang terpenting sekarang katakan padaku kenapa Yesung hyung bisa semarah itu padaku?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, sebuah iphone berwarna putih, Kyuhyun mulai mengutak-atik iphone itu. Siwon hanya menautkan alis saat melihat maknae itu malah asik mengutak-atik iphone miliknya.

"ini dia" pekik Kyuhyun girang "ini yang membuat Yesung hyung marah" Kyuhyun mengangsurkan layar iphone nya tepat keujung hidung Siwon.

"Ck..apa si kau ini, apa hubungannya dengan iphone coba" Siwon merebut iphone milik Kyuhyun dari tangan pemiliknya, mata Siwon membulat saat melihat apa yang tercetak pada layar iphone milik Kyuhyun "Aigo..jadi karena ini Yesung hyung marah padaku, hanya karena aku mentionan dengan artis Indonesia ini, tsk..aku kan hanya ingin mengakrabkan diri karena kita akan mengunjungi Negara ini" Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sini punyaku" Kyuhyun merebut kembali iphone miliknya "makanya jangan sok kenal" dengus Kyuhyun lalu berlalu meninggalkan Siwon menuju Van yang sudah menunggu untuk mengantarkan para member menuju hotel yang akan mereka tempati selama berada di Indonesia.

~Skip Time Again~

Para member telah sampai dihotel tempat mereka akan menginap selama berada di Indonesia, semua member diberi pilihan kamar mana dan dengan siapa mereka ingin satu kamar.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk satu kamar dengan Ryeowook, Donghae dengan Eunhyuk, Shindong dengan Sungmin dan awalnya Siwon sangat ngotot ingin sekamar dengan Yesung tapi namja manis itu langsung menolak dengan tegas dan memilih untuk sekamar dengan Kangin.

"Babby ^^ aku ingin sekamar denganmu, masa aku tidur sendirian si..?" rengek Siwon saat Yesung terus ngotot tidak mau tidur sekamar dengannya.

"Andwe! Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan tukang bohong sepertimu, kajja Kangin-ah kita kekamar" Yesung menggandeng lengan Kangin dan mengajak namja raccoon itu masuk kedalam kamar.

Kangin hanya memandang Siwon dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah berkata "mianhe Siwon-ah"

Member lain hanya terkikik geli melihat penderitaan yang dialami Siwon akibat ulahnya sendiri, mereka pun memutuskan untuk masuk kekamar mereka masing-masing termasuk Siwon yang harus rela tidur sendiri dikamar hotel malam ini.

Siwon mondar-mandir didalam kamar mencari cara untuk membujuk Yesung agar tak marah lagi padanya "aha.." tiba-tiba Siwon mendapat ide cemerlang untuk membujuk Yesung "yesung hyung kan suka sate Madura , sebaiknya aku meminta pihak hotel memesankan sate Madura untuk Yesung hyung"

Setelah berkompromi dengan pihak hotel Siwon membawa sate Madura kesukaan Yesung beserta tukang dan gerobaknya demi membujuk namja chingunya itu.

Bukannya senang Siwon malah dilempari sandal oleh Yesung karena membawa tukang sate beserta gerobaknya "yak Choi Siwon memangnya aku gentong bisa menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu!"

Blammm

Yesung menutup pintu kamar sekuat tenaganya.

"Salah lagi" gerutu siwon frustasi.

"Hyung makanan ini untuk kami saja ya, kan sayang kalau tidak dimakan! Hyung pasti sudah membayarnya kan?" Kyuhyun yang terlihat antusias meminta pada siwon agar sate yang sudah dipesan Siwon tidak terbuang percuma, Shindong pun ikut mengangguk antusias mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"Akh..terserah kalian sajalah" Siwon langsung ngeloyor masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Shindong hyung, ternyata ada untungnya juga kalau mereka bertengkar seperti ini kkk"

"Ne, kita jadi bisa makan enak. Kajja kita bawa kekamar Eunhae, kan tidak mungkin kita makan berdua sate sebanyak ini"

"hem..aku sms Wook-ie dan Ming hyung supaya berkumpul dikamar Eunhae"

"Kangin hyung juga Kyu"

"Oh iya Kangin hyung juga"

Didalam kamarnya lagi-lagi Siwon berfikir bagaimana cara agar Yesung mau memaafkannya, Siwon mondar-mandir, berbaring lalu bangkit dan berbaring lagi, nunggang-nungging tak jelas tapi masih tak juga mendapatkan ide untuk membujuk Yesung.

Merasa bosan Siwon meraih remote tv dan menekan tombol power, Siwon bingung dengan iklan Indonesia yang terlalu banyak iklan makanan dan iklan-iklan yang sama sekali tak masuk dalam akal fikirannya.

Saat layar tv menunjukkan iklan minyak aromateraphy siwon melihat iklan itu menampilkan wajah Agnesmo yang sedang menggosok-gosok lehernya dengan roll on yang berisikan minyak aromateraphy didalamnya "iklan apa sih ini" Gumam Siwon kesal dan langsung mengganti chanel tv, di chanel lain Siwon melihat iklan sabun kecantikan membuat ide cemerlang langsung nyangkut di otaknya yang lumayan pintar itu "sebaiknya aku belikan my Sung-ie baby bunga, dia pasti senang" Siwon mencari informasi tentang toko bunga di Jakarta melalui jasa mbah Google "akh ini dia "Famous Gaib Flower, pasti sangat terkenal, namanya aja udah femous"

Siwon mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomer yang tertera pada iklan Famous Gaib Flower dan memesan sebuket bunga mawar berukuran besar untuk Yesung.

Tu…..ttt

Klik

"Hello..good evening" sapa Siwon dari ujung telponnya

"Hallo..disini bukan jual obat pening bapak salah sambung"

"Ni orang ngomong apa si" bathin Siwon bingung "hallo..I'm Choi Siwon, I wanna received a bucket rose flower to my babby at hotel's international"

"oh bapak mau pesen plower, mau dikirim ke hotel international, bisa pak bisa"

Mendengar jawaban dari seberang panggilannya siwon hanya manggut-manggut karena jawaban dari orang famous gaib flower sedikit nyambung dengan kata-katanya tadi "yes..can you write note at my flower?"

"? Bapak ini ngomong apa si, kami gak jual kampret pak kami jual bunga, plower pak plower, kalau bapak butuh kampret bapak ke hutan aja sono"

"Not kampret, write note, notes,,you know notes?"

"Kates? Kates ditukang buah pak, disini Cuma jual bunga aja gak jual buah"

"huh..up to you la, I'm dizzy because of you, please send my flower to hotel international at room two three Five"

"Oke pak saya catet, hotel international kamar nomer tu tri paip, ya saya ngundeng kog pak, wan tu, tu artinya dua, wan tu tri, nah lo tri artinya tiga, wan tu tri for paip, gua pinter paip artinya lima, international hotel nomer 235, dikirim sekarang pak?"

"Yes,,yes" Siwon hanya mengiyakan orang dari famous gaib flower itu karena semakin lama kepalanya tambah pusing menanggapi orang aneh dari sebrang panggilannya.

Klik

Siwon menuntup panggilannya.

"Hah..orang aneh" Siwon merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur empuknya, senyum cerah kembali kewajah namja tampan itu "nanti malam my sung-ie baby pasti sudah memaafkanku, dia akan memelukku dan mengatakan..gomawo Siwon-ie chagi..u..senangnya.." Siwon memeluk bantal seolah-olah bantal itu adalah Yesung kekasihnya.

Yesung terlihat mondar-mandir didalam kamar hotel, sedang Kangin masih sibuk menyusun barang-barang yang dibawa olehnya dari Korea dan entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun sudah berada didalam kamar mereka yang kini tengah sibuk dengan pujaan hatinya yaitu PSP hitam miliknya.

Tok..tok..tok

Seseorang mengetuk kamar Yesung dan Kangin, tak ada seorangpun yang bergerak untuk membukakan pintu. Yesung masih asik dengan aksi mondar-mandirnya sambil menggigiti kuku-kuku jari mungilnya, dan Kyuhyun tak bergeming dari kekasih elektriknya. Kangin yang merasa paling normal mencoba untuk mengalah dan memilih untuk membukakan pintu karena kasihan pada orang yang dari tadi mengetuk pintu kamar, pasti tangan orang itu sakit fikir kangin.

Ceklek

"Selamat malam tuan" sapa seorang namja yang membawa sesuatu menggunakan kereta dorong.

Kangin bingung harus menjawab apa karena namja itu berbicara dalam bahasa Indonesia padanya "Anyeong" sapa Kangin dari pada tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"Apa? Monyong! Sembarangan bapak bilang saya monyong, wong bibir saya sekseh badai begini kog dibilang monyong" balas namja yang membawa kereta dorong itu kesal.

Kangin menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal karena bingung harus menjawab apa, Kangin sama sekali tak mengerti apa sumpah serapah yang diucapkan namja Indonesia itu padanya "Nuguya?" tanya Kangin sekali lagi.

"Bukan pak bukan dukun, saya bawa pesenan kembang buat bapak Yesong dari bapak Choi Siwon, gitu tadi pesennya pak. Ini lengkap sebaskom kembang tujuh rupa plus menyan sama alat-alat sesajen dan bonus minyak senyonyong, trus bapak Choi Siwonnya tadi minta pesen dibuatin mantra buat mbak Agnes Monika gitu, mantranya ada dibawah baskom" Mendengar nama Siwon disebut Kangin hanya manggut-manggut seolah-olah mengerti.

Namja Indonesia itu menyerahkan keranjang dorong yang berisikan sebaskom air yang berisi kembang tujuh rupa plus teman-temannya pada kangin, tercium aroma menyengat dari arah baskom itu. Kangin menerima baskom itu dengan seribu pertanyaan yang menari-nari diatas kepalanya "untuk apa Siwon memberikan ini pada Yesung hyung" fikirnya.

"Gomawo.." balas kangin sambil membungkuk formal kearah namja Indonesia itu.

"ini bapak bener-bener ya, masa' gua dibilang goblok" kesal namja itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar yesung dan kangin.

Kangin menutup pintu kamar dan menyerahkan kiriman siwon pada yesung "hyung ini milikmu dari Siwon"

"Apa ini?" bingung yesung dan membuka penutup baskom, mata namja manis itu membulat melihat isi baskom yang terasa tak biasa oleh matanya, tiba-tiba hidung Yesung terasa gatal saat mencium aroma yang sangat menyengat dari dalam baskom tersebut "ha..tchim..hatchim, apa si ini hatchim" Yesung bersin-bersin tak karuan "hatch..ada notesnya..uh" yesung menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang benar-benar gatal, Yesung membaca tulisan yang terukir pada notes kecil yang diambilnya dari bawah selipan baskom "_jing..gonjang..gannjing anak setan main jungkat-jungkit sampai rolling bareng Agnes Monika_ _bohai tak pellet sampai melet kayak kampret kejedot sompret prêt prêt_, yak apa-apaan Choi kuda itu, kenapa ada nama yeoja genit itu disini" gerutu yesung kesal setelah membaca notes kecil yang dipegangnya "hatchim..awas kau Choi Siwon kurang ajar hatchim..hatchim"

"Hyung wae?" panic Kangin saat melihat Yesung yang terlihat tak berhenti bersin akibat mencium bau minyak senyonyong dari dalam baskom yang berisikan bunga tujuh rupa itu dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah akibat emosi tingkat tinggi "loh hyung mau kemana?"tanyanya saat melihat Yesung dengan raut wajah geram keluar dari kamar sambil menenteng sebaskom air yang berisikan bunga tujuh rupa.

Tok..tok..tok

"Siwon-ie….hatchim…buka pintu"

Duar..duar..duar

"Choi kuda cepat buka pintu..hatc..hatchim" yesung menggedor lebih tepatnya menendang-nendang pintu kamar Siwon dengan brutal.

Para member keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing saat mendengar kegaduhan yang diciptakan oleh yesung karena kamar mereka berjarak sangat dekat satu sama lain.

Duar..duar..duar

"Keluar kau kuda jelek"

"Yesung hyung wae?" tanya ryeowook yang heran akan tingkah anarkis Yesung.

Yesung seakan menulikan pendengarannya dan tetap menendang-nendang pintu kamar siwon brutal.

Duar..duar..duar..

Siwon tersentak dari tidur pulasnya saat mendengar suara gaduh dari arah pintu kamarnya dan suara bass yesung yang memanggil namanya "berisik sekali si, hoam" siwon menggeliati "eh aku seperti mendengar suara sung-ie babby, wah tak kusangka akan secepat ini" girang siwon dang langsung berlari menuju pintu dengan gerakan slow motion "Ne baby tunggu aku..ku..ku..ku"

Ceklek

"bab"

Byur…

Yesung langsung menyiramkan sebaskom air yang juga berisikan kembang tujuh rupa itu pada Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu mengirimkan ini kekamarku choi kuda pabbo" gerutu Yesung kesal.

Siwon shock sekaligus cengo, bukan pelukan yang didapat olehnya malah guyuran kembang tujuh rupa (backsound : mandi kembang tengah mala….m, jangan kau lakukan kalau hanya mengharap maaf dariku..syalalalalala).

Member lain pun tak kalah shocknya dengan siwon yang dimandikan kembang tujuh rupa oleh yesung malam-malam seperti ini.

Ternyata usut punya usut famous gaib flower yang ditelpon siwon tadi merupakan toko bunga khusus langganan para dukun yang menjual kembang untuk sesembahan dan ritual-ritual perdukunan sejagad raya Indonesia kita yang tercinta ini dan bodohnya siwon meminta pegawai toko itu untuk menuliskan notes yang berisikan permintaan maaf siwon dan menjelaskan kalau siwon dan agnes sama sekali tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Bukannya notes yang ditulis oleh pegawai toko kembang itu melainkan mantra tak jelas dan semraut koplak.

Yesung langsung kembali kekamarnya dengan perasaan kesal setengah mati pada siwon diikuti kangin dan kyuhyun yang mengekorinya dari belakang, seharian ini siwon terus membuat yesung seperti terkena darah tinggi "choi siwon pabbo, choi siwon kurang ajar" kesalnya sambil melempari barang-barang yang berada didekatnya kesegala arah.

Plakk

"Appo…" ringis kangin saat tergena lemparan figura

Plakk

"Auch" kyuhyun mengusap keningnya yang benjol akibat lemparan maut yesung "yak hyung, kau ingin membunuh kami hah? Kau ingin mengurangi kadar ketampananku eoh"

Setelah puas melampiaskan kekesalannya yesung naik keatas tempat tidurnya dan duduk sambil menekuk kedua lututnya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya, terlihat bahu namja itu bergetar menandakan kalau dia sedang menangis "siwon-ie pabbo, kau lebih mencintai yeoja genit itu disbanding aku hiks..hiks" terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir namja manis itu "kau anggap apa aku selama ini"

Kangin yang melihat yesung menangis menghampiri yesung dan memeluk hyung manisnya itu erat "hyung-ie sudah jangan menangis terus, aku yakin ini semua pasti Cuma salah paham hyung, sekarang sudah malam kajja tidur, besok pagi kita ada latihan untuk penampilan kita di mubank hyung. Jangan sampai kita membuat elf kecewa dengan penampilan kita yang kurang maksimal"

Yesung menuruti bujukan kangin dan memilih untuk merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur, kangin menyelimuti yesung sebatas dada.

"hei maknae, sebaiknya kau kembali kekamarmu" usir kangin sambil mendorong kyuhyun keluar dari pintu kamarnya.

"Yak, jangan main dorong hyung, iya aku keluar" gerutu kyuhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada disebelah kamar kangin dan yesung.

9th March

Acara Music Bank pun dimulai dengan penampilan artis-artis pengisi acara dengan sangat meriah, antusias penonton terlihat jelas sedari mulai acara hingga acara hampir selesai. Lautan sapphire blue sangat mendominasi acara Music Bank hari ini.

Super Junior memberikan penampilan terbaiknya begitupun dengan sang Art Of Voice yang meskipun sedang kesal dia tetap tampil maximal dan professional. Super junior membawakan lagu bonamana Rock Version dan dilanjutkan dengan lagu Sexy Free and single sebagai penutup.

Setelah acara music bank berakhir para member menyempatkan diri untuk jalan-jalan, ryeowook dan siwon sempat mengabadikan moment mereka melalui akun twitter mereka dengan mengunggah foto mereka yang sedang bermain bersama ular.

Malam hari semua member sudah siap dengan segala perlengkapan mereka untuk kembali kekorea karena mereka harus mempersiapkan SS5 Seoul yang akan segera dilgelar beberapa waktu kedepan.

00O00

**At Dorm**

Yesung merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur saat tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah dan berat sepulang dari Indonesia. Tak hanya fisiknya saja yang lelah hatinya juga lelah karena ulah siwon yang selalu memancing emosinya beberapa hari ini, belum lagi persiapan SS5 membuat yesung merasa terlalu berat segala yang harus dihadapi olehnya.

Braakk

"Hyung lihat ini" kyuhyun mendobrak kamar yesung membuat yesung yang sedang beristirahat langsung tersentak akibat ulah maknae itu "hyung lihat ini, siwon hyung mentionan lagi sama artis Indonesia itu" ujar kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan layar iphone ke ujung hidung yesung.

Yesung merebut ponsel kyuhyun kesal dan matanya membulat saat melihat kalimat yang tertera pada layar iphone milik kyuhyun.

Agnezmo How Your Show Last Night?

Hope you have a good show today too!

Jakarta is always powerfull. So Lovely!

"Choi kuda kurang ajar" geram yesung sembari meremas selimutnya "a..kh"

"Andwe..iphoneku" kyuhyun dengan sigap langsung meraih iphonenya saat yesung hendak membuang iphone milik kyuhyun saking geramnya "marah si marah hyung, tapi iphoneku jangan jadi sasarannya" ucap kyuhyun.

"Hiks.." tiba-tiba yesung terisak karena emosinya sudah terlalu tinggi dan dadanya benar-benar sesak saat ini "kenapa dia setega itu padaku? hiks"

Kyuhyun iba saat melihat yesung menangis sambil menekuk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya diatas tempat tidur "gwenchana hyung, uljjima" kyuhyun memeluk yesung dan mengusap punggung yesung mencoba memberi ketenangan pada hyung manisnya itu.

Yesung membalas pelukan kyuhyun" padahal aku sangat mencintainya kau tau itu kan kyu? Hiks *sroooot*"

"Ya hyung, kenapa dibajuku eoh, aish..ini menjijikkan hyung" kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya saat merasakan sesuatu yang terasa lengket di kerah jaket mahal miliknya.

"Hue…..kau juga jahat padaku, harusnya kau itu prihatin padaku bukan marah-marah seperti ini" gerutu yesung sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Aku prihatin padamu hyung, tapi tidak seperti ini juga, ini jaket mahal hyu..ng. aku membelinya di paris. Aish.."

"Kau menyebalkan" bentak Yesung lalu beranjak dan keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Hue…Kangin-ah" adu yesung dan langsung memeluk Kangin yang sedang asik beristirahat sambil menonton tv dengan member yang lainnya "Siwon-ie jahat hue…"

Kangin yang bingung hanya diam saja saat yesung memeluknya.

"Dia mentionan lagi sama yeoja genit itu hue…" adu Yesung.

Kangin hanya menggeleng pasrah atas aduan yesung, kangin bingung apa yang harus diperbuatnya, ini kan masalah percintaan antara yesung dan siwon "uljjima hyung, mungkin siwon-ie hanya mentionan biasa saja" kangin menepuk-nepuk punggung yesung lembut.

"Apanya yang mentionan biasa, kalau mentionan biasa kenapa ada kata-kata so lovely nya..hiks" Yesung mengusap air matanya kasar.

Ceklek

Siwon masuk kedalam dorm dan matanya membelalak saat melihat yesung sedang menangis dalam pelukan kangin, cemburu! Ya tentu saja cemburu saat kekasihmu berpelukan dengan orang lain meskipun itu sahabatmu sendiri.

Siwon menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan langsung melepaskan pelukan yesung dari kangin "kenapa peluk-peluk eoh" kesal namja tampan itu.

Kangin dan yesung bingung namun sesaat kemudian yesung mengambil sebuah vas bunga plastic yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

Plak

Yesung memukulkan vas bunga itu kekepala siwon

"Appo.." ringis siwon "kenapa malah memukul si baby?"

"Mau apa lagi kau kesini? Mau pamer karena sudah mentionan dengan artis Indonesia itu ha? Kau fikir hanya kau saja yang bisa bermesraan dengan orang lain, aku juga bisa (chup)" yesung mencium pipi kangin tanpa permisi membuat kangin langsung membulatkan matanya terkejut akan ulah hyung manisnya itu.

Siwon memandang marah kearah yesung dan kangin, kangin hanya meringis sambil mengusap pipi nya dan memandang siwon dengan pandangan "mianhe siwon-ah, aku tak tau apa-apa"

"Yak baby, aku tak bermesraan dengannya. Aku hanya sekedar mengirimkan tweet apa yang salah si baby?"

"Ya sudah kau berpacaran saja dengannya dan tak usah perduli denganku lagi" bentak yesung membuat siwon semakin pusing bagaimana lagi cara menjelaskan agar yesung tak cemburu buta lagi padanya.

"Baby..jebal jangan marah terus. Aku tak bisa tidur, tak bisa makan, tak bisa kebelakang hanya karena memikirkan dirimu chagi. Baiklah aku mengaku salah, mau kan memaafkan aku?" bujuk siwon mencoba meluluhkan hati namjachingunya itu dengan berpose imut sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan menarik-narik tangan yesung.

Yesung memasang ekspresi ingin muntah melihat aegyo super gagal dari siwon "kau kenapa? Keselek biji durian? "ujar yesung malas "tiada maaf bagimu choi kuda" yesung menepis tangan siwon kasar lalu menggandeng tangan kangin "kajja kangin-ah kita kekamar" yesung hendak membawa kangin masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Yak baby, apa-apaan ini. Kangin hyung lepas" siwon melepaskan pegangan tangan yesung dari kangin.

"ck, apalagi si" kesal yesung pada siwon "aku tak mau bertemu denganmu lagi choi kuda pabbo, kau pergi saja ke yeoja genit itu dan jangan temui aku lagi" yesung melenggang meninggalkan siwon dengan segala ke frustasiannya dan masuk kedalam kamar.

Siwon menjambak rambutnya frustasi "bagaimana ini" gumamnya frustasi.

"makanya hyung, jangan tebar pesona terus kerjanya" sambung kyuhyun menepuk pelan punggung siwon dan berlari keluar takut aura kuda dari tubuh siwon malah menjelma saking kesalnya.

TBC/END

Kyena tau FF ini jauh dari kata bagus,malahan sangat jelek banget tapi boleh minta RNR nya ya^^. Kritik dan saran ditunggu untuk perbaikan kedepanya. Satu review dari kalian sangat berarti banget^^

Oya Big Thanks and Love bagi yang telah review di FF Kyena sebelumnya.

FF My Love : Rinny Agustya, 24,Yesunghyunggue90,Ajib4ff,Kim yesungie cloudjungsoholic,Cloud alones,Leny Cloud,Wonnie,Nab3Kisung,Lee Chizumi,Cloud love Yesung,And Won407

FF All Is GwenChana : Libra Clouds,TrinCloudSparkyu, Ajib4ffd, Yesunghyunggue90,yewonshipeper,Rinny Agustya,Like Yesung,And Quest.


End file.
